


You've Changed.

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan
Genre: Baldur complains about Logre for (???) sentences!, this is what you get for placing all your hopes on one person. dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: "I told you I wouldn't forgive you if you died."





	You've Changed.

**Author's Note:**

> www I'm sorry for the poor quality

"I won't forgive you if you die." Those were the last words he had spoken to the departing knight, over ten years ago now. Despite Logre's recent return, the prince's- no, _King's_ panicked thoughts had not ceased. The past decade had taken it's toll on him, the numerous attempts on his life had hardened him to his anxieties, he had slipped into an uncaring mindset, one reflecting the deep longing to see his retainer again. It ate him from the inside out, painting a hollow smile on his face and planting a blade in his hand. His father's "disappearance" was the final nail in his coffin. Unable to handle being on his own, he turned his sight towards Yggdrasil- one final desperate attempt to preserve both his kingdom and his father's final wish. Had Logre forgotten about him? Had he somehow come to harm...? The thought was ridiculous. Logre was his retainer- the pride of all Imperials. He had no weaknesses. Yet...the distant look in his eyes, his hollow voice, the pain on his face as he presented the soul of Yggdrasil, it only seemed to suggest the impossible. ...In a way. Perhaps he had died after all. The man standing before him was unrecognizable, the way he screamed at the other retainers was uncharacteristally laced with rage. The way he acted as if he could not even recognize the king. Baldur took a deep breath, the troubled look in his eyes fading as he turned his gaze to his retainer and a young girl- The Medium. His posture slipped back into what had become the norm for him-that befitting of a ruler. "Logre..." Both the imperial and the Medium looked over at him, the latter noticeably saddened. Almost as if she could read his mind. "...I believe I told you...that I would not forgive you if..." His voice trembled, his face contorting as he quickly turned his gaze to the floor. Even after all of these years...had he grown weaker...? "...if you..." His thoughts raced, all of the anger and pain building up over the past decade threatened to shake him to the core. The loneliness...the prayers to some god- if there even was one... Had it all been wasted?! The rush of anger was enough to force the words out of his mouth, as tears formed in his eyes. "...I told you that I would not forgive you if you died on your mission!" Logre's stoic expression broke, almost as if Baldur had struck him. Clenching his fists, he spun around, storming out of the room- as if fleeing would improve the situation. As he left, small glowing orbs filled the air, threatening to shut down his rage. Raising his arm, he violently swatted them away from him, his arm making contact with a nearby wall. There was silence. The light had vanished. 'Good...' He thought to himself, throwing the door open. 'I don't need their pity.'


End file.
